The new girl
by People-Love-To-Hack-My-FF.net
Summary: A knew girl is introduced to Jim, Amelia and Delbert. Something is terribly wrong with her... A secret never to be told? Wheres Sarah? Read and Find out all these questions! R&R Please. 4 months after Treasure planet.
1. Meeting Samelia

I watched "P.S. I love you." last night, and I wanted to make a fanfiction, and for a random reason, I just wanted to dedicate it to TreasureplanetFreak ( Because inside, we're all just Treasure Planet Freaks) :3.

Dedication: TreasurePlanetFreak, moi, and of course Kaptain Kitty,

Also to Paulie, because he's turning _**OLD**_ - I mean, it's his birthday.

Anything else: Pfft. I don't own Treasure planet, I own Samelia... Because well.. That's me, I look like her ( But I don't have the braces...)

Captain Jim Hawkins turned his heads to see a girl step in the benbow Inn, it was rare to see a customer at closing time.

Her nose and eyebrow were pierced, she had lots of eyeliner on, she was about 5 "2 and weighed around 185 pounds and maybe, 15 years old, her stomach hung over here tattered jeans, and her hips were a little too wide. She had some scars on her face, and acne on her forehead. Her chest was filled with Exema , which covered her arms also. People consider her lips small, but they were in fact pretty plump and almost heart shaped. She was wearing black, red and white. And her hair was about to her shoulders, with long layers. You could tell it wasn't her original colour, because her roots would show, but they blended with the faded color. Her face was an upside down pear shaped, and slightly chubby. She had a hood over her head, probably to protect herself from the pelting rain outside. She was carrying a backpack, and was gulping air like she never breathed in hours.

She came up to Jim,

"I..Would...Like...To apply for a job, please." The girl was out of breath, like she had been running for miles.

"All right," James wondered where his mother kept the papers, Sarah had died a few months back. Peacefully in her sleep. Her Inn was being rebuilt, and Jim's father had come back. They had married and both had died that night. They're lives had been completer.

Jim got the papers and both him and the girl sat down, Jim wondering if it was to late to get back to the Doc's. because the Inn wasn't totally fixed, So that's where Jim slept whilst he wasn't at the academy until the Inn finished, in 5 months.

"Do you want me to fill these out? Or do you want too." Jim asked,

"I can read, I'll fill them out." Came the reply from this girl, her teeth were in braces that needed tightening.

After filling out the paper in scratchy penmanship she Passed it back to Jim.

"So your name is .. Samelia?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And yours is James." The girl replied, her eyes look like she could fall asleep at any moment or cry.

"Is this your real name?"

"Does it matter?" Samelia raised her eyebrow.

"I want your real name please."Jim said passing the paper back.

"I can't give you that information Sir." Samelia raised her head to look into Jim's eyes, her eyes holding a secret untold.

"May I ask why?" Jim rested his elbows in the table.

"No." She replied.

"And why not?"

"That's pretty much asking," Samelia said back.

"I would like to know before you can work in the Inn." Jim replied back.

"Fine." Samelia got up, and was at the door. Before Jim could say "meep".

"Wait! Do you want a place to stay? I mean, Doctor Doppler has enough room for hundreds. And it's hailing and snowing out there." Jim got up, in front of the girl.

"I have to get a job, before tamarao. Or. I'll. Starve. So please, let me go and find one." Samelia stepped to the right to try and get through the door.

"Why will you starve?" James raised an eyebrow to the girl in front of him.

"Duh... Because I have no money to by food!" Samelia tried to push James out of the way, but he wouldn't budge.

Samelia gave an exasperated sigh,

"What do you want me to do? What are you going to do to me? What do you want with me?" Samelia's questions got louder and louder as she looked at Jim, her colour changing eyes, black because of fury.

"I want you to tell me the truth, I'm not going to do anything to you. And I want nothing with you." Jim calmly said back.

"I don't need to tell you the truth, If your not going to do anything with me, then why do you want me to stay? And if you want nothing to do with me.. Then let me pass!!" Samelia screamed this to Jim.

"Fine." Jim moved away from the door.

Samelia opened the door, and was half way out when James said.

"And I'll see you tomorrow for your first day at work."

"Do you know any cheap hotels around here Sir?" Samelia turned her head to look at Jim.

"Yeah, there's one up the street, It's called "Dopplersplace"." Jim inwardly snickered,

Samelia nodded her head, knowing that wasn't a hotel but too tired to really care.

Samelia and Jim got to the Inn around twelve O'clock,

After pulling out the couch for Samelia, she didn't even wait for him to put the blanket on it, as soon as he came back with the blankets he saw Samelia. She had brought out a knitted blanket from her backpack and wrapped it around herself not even waiting for him.

"Jim? Is that you?" Doppler said coming down the stairs, Amelia write behind him ( 4 month pregnant!)

"Yeah, Doc." Jim turned around.

"Who is this?" Amelia said from the staircase, looking at the unknown girl on the pull-out couch.

Jim motioned to go to the kitchen.

After getting a tea for himself and the Doc, and of course a Caramel Frapachino from galaxybucks It's been one of Amelia's cravings since she got pregnant.

"Thank you James." Amelia smiled, her heart-shaped face glowing with pregnancy.

"Anyway, Jim, who is that girl?" Delbert took a sip of his coffee, making a face at the dirt-taste.

"I don't think she had a home, Doc. I mean, more or less, she applied for a job, because she was going to starve without food." Jim took a sip of his tea.

Captain Amelia stopped sipping her Frapachino and looked at Delbert.

"Delbert, that's heartbreaking."

"I know, but, she doesn't look like she is starving." Delbert's eyebrows were in a knot.

"And someone had to pay for those braces," The Doctor made a hand gesture, waving his hand.

"Maybe she is a run away?" Jim wondered, raising his eyebrows.

"Her parents must be sick with worry." Amelia said, go to the doorway that separated the kitchen from the living room, ( Which is where Samelia was sleeping)

Amelia leaned on the doorway, watching the girl sleep.

"Or maybe they're not. . ." Jim raised his eyebrow.

"Anyway, She can stay here. Everyone is welcome at the Doppler plantation." Delbert got up from the chair, and turned to Jim.

"Make sure she's at home, I don't want anything to happen to her."

Delbert left to go to sleep upstairs kissing Amelia A good night.

"I sense something with her, something is bothering her. It's very sad. She has had a bad life." Amelia wrinkled her forehead, pondering deeper into this girls mind with her mystic powers.

"Woah!" Amelia jumped back, her eyes widened and her heart pounding.

"What?" Jim came and helped Amelia up from the ground.

"Something bad, Something terrible. Her life... Let the gods have mercy." Amelia held a hand to her forehead..

"Like what Ma'am?" Jim had genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Something James... Something.." Amelia's face was a mix of emotions, curiosity, fear for this girl and sadness of it all.

"I'll find out in the morning," James said, sitting back down with his tea.

Amelia finished her Frapachino and gave Jim a hug good night.

"Night Jim."

"Night Amelia." Jim whispered back.

Ever since his mother died, Amelia was like a mother to James, he hadn't quite called her mother yet, but both her and Sarah welcomed it openly. Sarah ever wrote in her will.

_To Jim: Amelia is my best friend, I would hope when I'm gone, if you ever need someone around, you could count on her. Don't be afraid to call her Mom like you do me. Or even Momma, like you still do. _

That was written a few days before Sarah had died, and Amelia was the person who witnessed and signed the paper.

"Someday Mom, Someday." Jim stretched and settled himself on the easychair across from the couch Samelia was sleeping on.

After watching Samelia sleeping for a few minutes, her breathing sent Jim into a silent slumber, something about this girl had calmed him like no one else could. But something about this girl could make him worried like no one else could too. Only his mother could make him care about her so much like that.


	2. Getting lost and dancing for money

If you don't like swearing, slutiness and all around ho-dancin' fun. I advise you NOT to read this chapter. 8D Enjoy! ( Song - Crazy in love by Destiny's child ) The random one Samelia sings is... Just a bumble of words I rhymed. Please Review!

Samelia woke up to the sound of chatter, coming from around the corner.

"Good morning," The Doctor gave a bright smile to Samelia as she walked in, her backpack in hand, and her hoodie halfway on. She had already folded the couch back up.

"Morning, Do you know where... Um... That guy... D-do you know where he went?" Samelia had her dark green hoodie over her head and had a look on her face, trying to remember what that guy's name was.

"Oh you mean Jim?" Amelia said from behind Samelia, Samelia jumped back, being verd timid and all.

"Yeah, James." Samelia looked at Amelia's face, Her eyes showed weariedness.

"He went to the Inn already," Delbert answered from the stove, his mind intent on cooking.

"Oh shit! You mean I'm late?" Samelia tried slipping her ratty sneakers on in a hurry before Amelia could stop her.

"Don't be in such a rush! Sit down, have breakfast, some tea looks like it would do you fine." Amelia gestured to a chair.

Samelia quietly sat down, playing with a gold-three-stoned ring she had on the ring finger of her left hand.

Amelia gave Samelia a questioning look,

"It was a gift," Came Samelia's short answer, there was a little more to it then that.

"Breakfast is served!" Delbert burst in the kitchen his arms full of sausages, bacon, eggs and some toast with various fruits and vegetables.

Delbert placed all the food on the table, handing Amelia a plate, and offering one to Samelia.

"No thanks, I really can't stay. I have to go to the Inn, and find a place today." Samelia got up, in mid-reaching for her kitbag.

"Ah, Jim left you a message. He said you can take the day off... And... What did he say Amelia? Something about, shopping was it?" Delbert had a look of frustration on his face.

"He just doesn't get it does he..." Samelia mumbled under her breath,

"Well then, I'm off the "shop" as it is, and thank you for letting me stay here last night." Samelia walked out of the mansion before she could hear another word.

After getting lost for 2 hours, Samelia finally gave up on looking for the Inn.

Samelia looked at a man passing by her on the bench, he was around 6 feet something, had blue eyes and brownish hair, that long ago was blonde. He reminds her a small bit of her father.

Samelia raised an eyebrow trying to find out where the hell she was, she had absolutely no sense of direction it had been like that since she was small.

Samelia's stomach growled in need of the food she hasn't had in a while.

She looked at her watch, she left the house at twelve a.m. ... It was now four O'clock...

"Oh the gods damn me all!" Samelia stomped into the nearest restaurant and sat by the window,

The waiter came up to Samelia,

"Would you like something to eat Hun?" The waitresses voice was too high, her hair to blonde, and her chest to big for her thin waist.

"Actually, are you hiring?" Samelia looked into the waitress' eyes.

"Yeah," -The waitress smacked her gum-" It's a singing, dancing and waitressing job, ya want it?"

"Sure, I love singing."

"A sure thing Hun! Lemme get the boss." The waitress turned to go find this boss guy, Samelia looked out the window. Singing a random song,

_I'll never see you baby... _

_But I know I love you maybe... _

_It's just something I've picked over the years..._

_I wish I had gotten over my fears... _

_How many times, have I wanted to tell you?_

_Too many to count..._

_But I never could say,_

_I've wanted to tell you though..._

_Ever since I had to go away..._

_That I L-O-V-E you, today..._

Samelia looked at the snowstorm blowing outside, and shivered at the thought she's going to have to walk in that. Seeing a man his coat blowing in the wind, yelling..

_What? Is he yelling my name? Pfft. He couldn't be, maybe?_

Samelia got up before the waitress came back and rushed to find that guy,

"Samelia!" Jim shouted looking around

"Are you looking for me?" Samelia said, her eyes just slit because of the wind in her face.

"Yeah! Where were you? You've been out here for hours, The Doc said you went shopping?" Jim said, covering his eyes as well.

"How about we go in the restaurant and talk? It's freezing out here! If you hadn't noticed." And with that Samelia turned and walked inside the Diner.

"Where have you been?" James said, after the waitress came back with Samelia's resumes and he ordered a coffee.

"Trying to get a job, and getting lost." Samelia said filling out the resume.

"Getting lost?"

"Yeah, no sense of direction does that to ya." Samelia filling out her age.

"Why are you applying for that job?" Jim asked.

"Because I need one," Samelia said angelically "SEE I DON'T FUCKING STARVE!" Samelia hissed.

"But I already hired you," Jim said back.

"Yeah, and day off for shopping with the money I don't have, What a really good job!" Samelia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but-"

"Are you the girl who wants to apply for the job?" Came a heavy set man, with gold necklaces piled on his neck.

_He reminds me of a pimp._

Samelia and Jim thought in unison.

"Yes." Samelia stood up.

"You're hired." And with that, the pimp man left.

"Well, that was easy." Samelia sat back down.

"What are you going to do here? Waitress?" Jim scoffed.

"Singing , dancing _and _Waitressing."

"Everybody! We have a new girl here tonight! She'll be our new singer slash dancer slash waitress! She will be on in an hour , so prepare yourselves." The waitress screamed into the mike.

"Come with me!" The girl said,

"But-but I haven't even had a show-"

"I'll get you ready," And with that Samelia was away for an hour, taking a shower, getting hooker boots ( Big sharp heel with straps running up the leg) and a black dress with fish nets.

"What song can you sing?" The blonde asked Samelia as she applied ruby red lipstick and some more eyeliner on Samelia.

"Um.. Dangerously in love, by Destiny's child?" Samelia raised her eyebrow.

"Too soft, anything sexy?" The blonde was still applying makeup to Samelia's eyes.

"Crazy in love?" Samelia questioned.

"That's the one!"

"Girls! It's time to get her up there Betty!"

"Aw hold on a minute!!" Betty screamed back.

She applied some lipgloss and nail polish and stood back to admire her work.

"I love it, now... Get out there!"

Samelia walked out on to the stage, her stomach in knots.

The music and back ground singer music started play,

Samelia took a deep breath and postitioned herself on the stripper pole.

"_YES! SO CRAZY RIGHT NOW," _Samelia slid up the pole slowly,

__

"_I LOOK AND STARE SO DEEP IN YOUR EYES  
I TOUCH ON YOU MORE AND MORE EVERY TIME  
WHEN YOU LEAVE I'M BEGGIN YOU NOT TO GO  
CALL YOUR NAME-"_

Samelia had her left hand on the bottom of the pole, and her right on the floor, and every beat to the music she was bend her back like a upside down U

" _TWO,THREE TIMES IN A ROW" _Samelia got up dipped down bringing her hands over her head three times, really fast.Ending at the bottom of the pole._  
_

"_SUCH A FUNNY THING FOR ME TO TRY TO EXPLAIN,  
HOW I'M FEELING AND MY PRIDE IS THE ONE TO BLAME."  
_Samelia wrapped both hands around the pole and skimmed up the pole.

"_YEAH, CAUSE I KNOW I DON'T UNDERSTAND  
JUST HOW YOUR LOVE CAN DO WHAT NO ONE ELSE CAN"_

Samelia was swinging her hips, behind the pole.__

"GOT ME LOOKIN SO CRAZY RIGHT NOW" Samelia dipped down and slowly brought herself up every six beets_  
"YOUR LOVE'S GOT ME LOOKIN SO CRAZY RIGHT NOW"  
"GOT ME LOOKIN SO CRAZY RIGHT NOW YOUR TOUCH'S"  
"GOT ME LOOKIN SO CRAZY RIGHT NOW!" _

Samelia finished the song, hiding her heavy breathing with a smile.

The Audience went up in a roar, whistles and banging on the tables drowned out anything else, Samelia walked off the stage. To come face to face with a very angry James._  
_


End file.
